unforgetable memories
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) bahkan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu di dunia ini, setelah Tuhan, akulah yang mencintaimu melebihi dunia ini. Spesial For SHBF 8 #Teknologi


**Unforgetable Memories**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Hinata POV, OOC, Pernah dipublish di wall grup 'Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina'.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

(AU) bahkan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu di dunia ini, setelah Tuhan, akulah yang mencintaimu melebihi dunia ini.

.

 **Spesial For SHBF 8 #Teknologi**

* * *

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

.

Selamat Siang, Sasuke-kun!

Apa kau kaget mendapati sepucuk surat yang kuselipkan di bekal makanmu ini?

Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku, yang adalah salah satu pengembang teknologi canggih masih memakai surat sebagai media komunikasi. Padahal jika mau, aku bisa saja merekam suaraku dan menyimpannya dalam memory card, atau yang lebih canggih lagi, mengirim langsung apa yang ingin kukatakan lewat media sosial.

Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Seberapa canggihnya alat komunikasi, seberapa mudahnya kita terbantu karena perkembangan teknologi, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keromantisan dari sesuatu yang kita buat sendiri. Seperti surat ini, ada tulisanku, yang pasti berbeda dengan orang lain. Yang pasti memiliki ke-khas-an yang hanya dimiliki olehku sendiri. Yang tak akan bisa ditiru oleh alat secanggih apapun – untuk saat ini tentunya.

Kau tahu, wanita selalu ingin memberikan hal spesial yang hanya dimiliki olehnya di hari yang spesial.

Mungkin Sasuke-kun melupakannya, tapi aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini, tentu saja karena tepat di hari ini, enam tahun yang lalu, adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu.

Kita berada di kelas yang sama. Karena pengundian kelas, aku dan Sasuke-kun duduk berdampingan. Kesanku padamu enam tahun yang lalu, dengan kesanku saat ini, amatlah berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Enam tahun yang lalu, aku takut kepadamu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja, itu karena sifatmu yang tidak bersahabat. Sasuke-kun tak pernah memperlihatkan bahkan segaris senyum. Sasuke-kun menatapku dengan pandangan sinis ketika aku mencoba bicara kepadamu.

Terlebih, Sasuke-kun selalu mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang-orang enggan berhubungan denganmu.

Kau harus tahu bagaimana tertekannya hidupku selama tiga tahun berada di kelas yang sama, duduk berdampingan, bahkan terlalu sering berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama denganmu.

Masa SMA-ku habis dengan kehadiranmu yang selalu membuatku takut. Dan, aku menangis bahagia ketika kita dinyatakan lulus dan mengingat universitas kita berbeda, aku benar-benar senang ketika aku berpikir aku akan terbebas dari kehadiran Sasuke-kun yang mengerikan.

Awalnya, demikian.

Namun, aku menghabiskan dua bulanku di bangku kuliah dengan rasa kehilangan yang aneh. Kau tahu, semacam perasaan menyesakkan dada yang muncul dan rasa tertekan yang besar ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Meski amat sangat telat kusadari, aku tahu bahwa perasaan kehilangan itu adalah benih-benih rasa sayang yang tanpa kusadari tumbuh perlahan di hatiku.

Tanpa sadar, aku menyukaimu, bahkan menyayangimu.

Oh, Tuhan!

Sasuke-kun harus tahu bagaimana aku yang langsung menangis detik itu juga. Dalam perjalanan pulang, sembari berjalan kaki dengan langkah lambat, menangis terisak ketika perasaan itu menyentakkanku secara tiba-tiba, di tempat umum yang menjadi perhatian orang-orang.

"Hinata?"

Apa kau ingat momen itu, Sasuke-kun? Ketika aku menceramahi diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku yang tak menyadari perasaanku sendiri, suaramu yang berat kembali terdengar.

Suara yang jelas, jernih, dan dalam. Suaramu terdengar tepat dari arah depanku, saat itu. Ketika aku mendongak, kau berdiri di sana. Menatapku dengan sepasang mata hitam yang menyedot perhatian. Menatapku dengan kabut rindu yang terlihat jelas.

Dan, momen berikutnya yang tak akan pernah dapat kulupakan seumur hidupku adalah kau yang mendekat padaku, meletakan kedua telapak tanganmu yang hangat ke kedua pipiku, dan bertanya dengan nada yang tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Dan pertanyaanmu malah membuatku menangis keras layaknya anak kecil yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang salah, aku meneriakan alasanku dengan lantang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun... sangat."

dan yang kudapat dari kejujuranku yang memalukan itu adalah pelukan hangat darimu dan satu kalimat yang benar-benar tidak pernah kupikirkan akan keluar dari mulutmu. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau selalu ingin bersamaku.

Kau tahu, kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Karena setelahnya, kau dan aku semakin dekat. Karena setelahnya, sesibuk apapun dirimu, kau akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuatku bahagia, dengan tingkah kikuk yang malah membuatku berbunga.

Dan saat ini, ketika aku menuliskan surat ini, kau memberiku awal kehidupan baru.

Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.

Terima kasih telah memilihku menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Memilihku menjadi calon ibu dari anak-anak kita. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita ke depannya, aku hanya dapat menjanjikan satu hal kepadamu, bahwa, baik sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun mendatang, baik ketika kau tidak setampan saat ini, baik ketika kau tidak sekaya dan sepopuler saat ini, percayalah, aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Menerimamu dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, seperti janjiku pada Tuhan, juga padamu.

Selalu setia padamu. Percayalah, bahkan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaimu di dunia ini, setelah Tuhan, akulah yang mencintaimu melebihi dunia ini.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Lelaki tua itu tak melepaskan senyumnya bahkan ketika kertas yang digenggamnya sudah habis dibaca. Pelan, tangan tuanya yang sudah berkerut dan gemetar, melipat kertas usang dengan hati-hati, meletakannya di samping meja bundar dekat kursi goyangnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi goyang yang dilapisi bantal hitam yang empuk.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin istirahat?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Berasal dari sebuah android yang menatapnya hormat, seperti yang diprogramkan untuk android khusus untuk butler.

Lelaki tua itu menatap android berbentuk lelaki muda dengan potongan rambut belah pinggir. Enam puluh tahun nyaris berlalu dan lelaki itu masih tetap kagum pada perubahan teknologi yang begitu cepat. Manusia memang akan terus menerus berinovasi demi kemudahan hidup mereka, hingga melupakan hal yang penting.

"Ruka, aku ingin kertas surat."

Android butler itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak ada yang menulis di kertas tiga puluh tahun terakhir. Manusia sudah tidak perlu bersusah payah menggerakkan pena karena hanya dengan suara, semuanya sudah tercatat pada tablet sebagai pengganti buku. Tapi, tuannya ini meminta sebuah kertas surat?

"Aku masih menyimpannya di perpustakaan bawah tanah," Memori yang ditanamkan kepadanya dengan segera memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan berisi deretan buku-buku lampau yang belum diubah menjadi sebuah memori kecil. Ruka mengangguk, meski sebenarnya pria itu selalu ingin bertanya kenapa sang tuan selalu enggan mengenyahkan ribuan buku yang tidak efisien dan menghabiskan banyak tempat seperti buku yang sudah nyaris tiga puluh tahun tidak diproduksi lagi. Bahkan, ketika orang-orang menaruh sejenis chip menampilkan layar transparan yang menampilkan foto-foto bergerak, tuannya masih setia menghias dinding kamar tidurnya dengan puluhan foto berfigura yang berjejer memenuhi sisi temboknya.

Tapi, bukan pada tempatnya android berjenis kelamin pria itu bertanya. Maka, android ini membungkuk sedikit lalu meninggalkan sang tuan.

Selepas kepergian androidnya, lelaki tua itu membenarkan kacamatanya. Sepasang mata hitamnya layu dimakan usia, namun sinar bahagia ketika sepasang mata itu menatap berbagai kenangan dalam bentuk foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding di depannya tak akan pernah sirna.

Enam puluh lima tahun adalah waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk memenuhi dinding rumah mereka dengan foto-foto kecil. Meski matanya sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dalam radius dua meter, lelaki itu sangat hapal letak foto dari ujung ke ujung.

Foto pernikahan mereka, foto ketika anak pertama mereka lahir, foto ketika anak mereka lulus, menikah bahkan foto ketika istrinya yang tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangannya sebelum menutup mata lima tahun yang silam.

Ah, lima tahun.

Lelaki itu terdiam, dan perlahan tersenyum ketika melihat bayangan istrinya yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kepada lelaki tua itu.

Ah, betapa lelaki itu merindukan kehangatan tangan istrinya itu.

.  
.

.

.

Dan ketika android bernama Ruka kembali ke ruangan pribadi tuannya tiga puluh menit kemudian, yang android itu dapati adalah wajah sang tuan yang terlelap dengan senyum bahagia. Sepucuk surat dipeluk di dada.

Sang tuan telah tiada.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author Notes:**

Happy SHBF 8!

Bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini di wall grup Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tidak mengikuti event, saya mengikuti Event SHBF. FUFUFUFU

Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima...

22 Juni 2016

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
